writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
The Antibody
Suddenly the shadows began to ease out of Sam's vision, “What the hell?” He asked himself. “This sh¡t can’t be for… real, damn I did slip and fall…” Sam said as he rubbed at a sore spot on his back. The fall had been unexpected and had taken him by surprise. He stood up from the ground, and looked ahead, towards the edge of the forest, he was a mere hundred and eighty feet from it, but couldn’t bring myself to move his feet any farther. Suddenly it seemed as if the ground had given away underneath him, Sam realized though that his legs had buckled, and he fell to the ground again… Sam woke up what seemed like seconds later, yet the sun had already gone down, the sky was dark and the sun had gone dim. “HELL!” he shouted at the sky, wishing that something he could say would bring the sun back. “Mother of the seventh hells…” Sam declared in spite, as noises began to ebb into the air from the forest. Sam thought of the distance to the forest, and then the distance back to his house. His mind immediately went to the fact that he still had a physical ailment: a stomach that felt as though it was going to burn to cinders. Suddenly, eight lights shone across the sky, each one being shaped similar to an Infinity Blade, yet each one had a different styling, fitting each with their different dimension. “What the hell are these lights?” Sam asked aloud. His stomach had begun to heal, yet Sam didn’t realize that, he only thought it was getting better. He turned and looked towards the forest, and a new, strange feeling from deep inside was calling him towards the still shining light of one of the lights… Yet this light, a ninth light, didn’t look like any of the others. It had had twelve tentacle like appendages coming off of its Infinity Blade-like center. “What in the….” Sam murmured in disbelief. Sam looked down at his hands, then at his feet, he then suddenly felt the urge to go towards the light more strongly than before – and so he did. Sam covered the distance into the forest faster than he thought he would have, and and even faster than he thought he would have, he came to a strange looking temple, even stranger was the door like aperture that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He looked over the door, and slowly reached out a hand to touch the door that simmed to shimmer, yet the worst was, that the door was no more than the groove of a panel in the side of the temple. Sam touched the panel, and strange markings appeared, yet, surprisingly he understood them, even though they made no sense. “The antibody is all powerful, the antibody is all knowing, the antibody is all seeing. The antibody will rule all.” Read the seemingly mysterious runes on the panel. “What the hell is this?” Sam asked in a appalled and intrigued tone. He moved his hands over each rune, reading them out loud as he did so. After he had touched a rune, a monotonous grey light would shine from behind it, and upon reading and touching all the runes, the groove of the door shone the same color grey. “What in sweet goodness name?!” Sam was more than happy to see that he was making progress, but his sudden exclamation was sharpened as he saw an engraved image of the antibody suddenly glow grey on the panel. “What the…” Sam muttered again as he quickly retracted his hand’s touch from the panel. Sam suddenly felt the urge to walk forward – uncontrolled he leapt forwards, right through the panel, and down. Down, down, down. Sam fell far, and fast, he fell a distance of 280 yards, yet he didn’t smash into the ground… His body suddenly began to float and slowly descend the last 15 yards to the stone chiseled rock below. Sam's feet touched the ground below with a padded oise, as his boots hit the ground first. The area around him was dark, and he couldn't see much of anything. "Where am I?" Sam began to question the darkness surrounding him. "And what the heck was that antibody thing..." However, at the word antibody the chasm slowly began to glow with a much softer, but still same grey glow. Sam wondered how far down he was in this temple, and how long it would take him to get out of the temple, yet he didn't even really know that it was a temple... "This had better not be some sick dream that my body is playing on me," Sam mumbled as he walked down the pallid grey corridor. "Shoot, I'm not even sure that this is real life..." He continued to talk to himself, trying to find a reason to justify why this all seemed so realistic. As he walked, Sam noticed that the ground began to decline, yet he continued to walk. Sly walked further and further, until finally he came to an archway with what seemed like spiderwebs on it. He brushed away the spider webs, and walked through the archway. "Woah sick lab get up!" Sam excitedly said as he saw a large vat filled with a grey sphere-like substance with tentacles, which seemed to stay suspended in the tube as if it were in a vacuum. "FREE ME!" A voice screamed into Sam's head. Sam fell to his knees trying to cover his ears with his hands as a shrill screaming siren came out of nowhere. Sam screamed and the voice came back more powerful than before, "FREE ME!" Tears began to slip out of Sam's closed eyelids, and his ears felt like they were going to shatter. Then the voice came again, "FREE ME!!" Sam screamed again as his body slipped back into the seemingly familiar caress of dark oblivion. Suddenly Sam awoke again, the room seemed to be spinning and the large vat was empty... Sam looked down at his skin and it was the same color grey as the light on the panel outside of the temple. He worriedly looked around, and strange beings were appearing all before his eyes. All of the beings cowered away from Sam, as if he were something that would kill them. Sam stood and ran towards what looked like a sink. Upon reaching the sink, he frantically tried to find the stopper for the sink, but couldn’t. Sam then just willed himself to find the stopper, and there it was, in the sink even though it wasnt there before. Sam turned on the water and let the sink fill up halfway, he then peered into the water and couldn't quite grasp what he saw. That was the thing though... He couldn't see himself anymore... just a grey humanoid creature with tentacles coming off its back, delicately and intricately patterned with black zigzagging lines on its body. Sam slowly backed away from the sink, and he grabbed his face as he did so, trying to pull off what he thought would be a mask, a suit of some kind. This dream, had become all too real. He tried to scream, but it didn’t come out, the grey skin was suffocating him. Sam fell to his knees and his hands, and he tried to scream again, but, there came the voice, “Accept me, accept me,” yet this time it was watery, gravelly, coarse and so much closer than it was before. Sam tried to scream again, but midway, he realized it was futile, his body began to feel stronger yet it wasn’t his strength. Then Sam realized, he had become the antibody… Sam stood up, looked around himself, what once appeared as a strange being before, was actually now known to Sam. He thought of spearing the being known as a demon, as it was making what seemed like obscene remarks at Sam… Without even realizing it, one of the tentacles on Sam's back disappeared, and the tentacle came flying out of his outstretched arm, impaling the demon. The demon sputtered and cursed more, yet the antibody grinned happily as one of it’s subjects fell before it’s feet…. Minutes later, Sam realized that he was feeding on the soul matter of the demon, but as soon as the realization had hit him, the antibody had taken over again. This was how it worked, the antibody began to slowly hold Sam back from entering the new existences, and each moment that it held him back, the stronger the antibody’s presence inside of Sam's body grew stronger. The stronger the antibody’s presence grew, the more Sam could be himself, appease the antibody, and still somewhat be himself… The lights shone outside again, Sam and the antibody screamed in unison as they were forcibly ripped from each-other’s touch… The other existences were calling, calling the antibody–Sam to be free from its–his long-suffering, and the pain that it–he endured inside of the crystalline containment of its–his own horrid demise… Sam suddenly awoke, his eyes were stinging, and everything that touched his arms left him with a tingling sensation that ran up and down his arms… Category:Avingnon's StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:Infinity BladeCategory:Fan Fiction